Baby, Saranghae
by jongtaemyung
Summary: Jongin tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mencintainya. Jongin juga tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun...! HunKai SeKai SeJong. Slight BaeKai. Bxb yaoi


"Jongin, pelan-pelan makan es krimnya," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap es krim yang belepotan di sudut bibir Jongin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda manis nan polos di sampingnya.

"es krimnya sangat enak, hyung." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan Jongin, pemuda imut yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hyung" panggil Jongin pada Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya ini.

"Ya, Jonginie?" Balas Baekhyun sambil mengusak poni Jongin yang telah memanjang.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi," mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia mengakui kalau suaranya memang benar-benar bagus. Hanya saja ia canggung jika harus bernyanyi tepat di depan kekasihnya. "Tidak!" tolak Baekhyun cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"hyung, jebaaal~ bbuing-bbuing" Jongin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Jongin beraegyo. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaannya saat Jongin menunjukkan mata anak anjing yang terbuang itu dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"baiklah" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

 **"Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal Su itdamyon**

 **Haruman neowa naega sonjabul su itdamyeon**

 **Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon**

 **Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon~"**

Jongin bertepuk tangan ria. Mulutnya tidak berhenti memuji betapa bagusnya suara Baekhyun.

"Uwaaah~~~ bagus sekali, hyung!" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar canggung sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, Sayang," Jongin mengangguk.

"Gendong~" Baekhyun tertawa, lalu ia pun menggendong Jongin sampai ke rumah pemuda yang ada di gendongannya.

 **oOo**

"aku pulaang~" sambut Jongin ketika sampai di rumahNya. Baekhyun hanya mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang.

"eh Sehun?" Jongin baru menyadari jika di rumahnya ada Sehun yang sedang duduk di Sofa. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Entah kenapa kehadiran Sehun membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Darimana ia tahu alamat rumahnya?

"kau darimana saja hm?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ke kedai es krim bersama Baekhyun hyung." raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi masam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"oh, yasudah sampai bertemu besok." Sehun pergi begitu saja. Jongin merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu pergi. Ada apa dengannya?

"kenapa dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa. Ia harap Sehun tidak marah padanya.

 **Ooo**

"Kapan istirahat?" Gumam Jongin sebal. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja yang berisi tumpukan buku. Pelajaran sejarah membuatnya bosan.

"Jongin..." bisik Sehun, Jongin pun menoleh. Mereka memang sebangku.

"Kenapa?" balas Jongin. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang benar-benar serius membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apalagi setelah insiden datangnya Sehun ke rumahnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur saat malamnya.

"Istirahat nanti, kau jangan kemana-mana ya?" Jongin terkejut. Meski mereka sebangku, tapi mereka tidak dekat. Sehun yang pendiam dan Jongin yang pemalu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Mata Jongin berbinar senang. Apakah Sehun akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang ia sukai?

"ada eskrimnya 'kan?" Tanya Jongin penuh harap. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah susah payah. Kenapa ada makhluk seimut Kim Jongin?

"Tidak ada." Jongin tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun semakin gugup saja.

"Baiklah" jawab Jongin akhirnya.

 **Ooo**

TEET..TEET..

Bel istirahat yang dinantikan Jongin akhirnya berbunyi. Mata yang semula mengantuk sekarang mulai berbinar lagi.

"Jongin, ayo." Jongin yang ditarik paksa oleh Sehun hanya menurut. Ia sangat penasaran kemana Sehun akan membawanya pergi.

"Kita mau kemana, Hun?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil berjalan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Jongin.." panggil Sehun pelan. Jongin kini benar-benar gugup ditatap intens oleh Sehun.

"Ya?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan meletakannya di dadanya.

"Apa kau merasakan betapa detak jantungku sangat cepat saat bersamamu?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang bingung. Ia tidak paham.

"Maksudanya?" balas Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Jongin, aku sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan ini, perasaan mencintaimu, aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Baekhyun hyung, tapi perasaan ini tak dapat dibohongi, aku sangat tersiksa selama satu tahun terakhir, memendam perasaan kepada orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih membuatku seperti orang yang sangat brengsek. Tapi Jongin... bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin kaget.

Ia tidak menyangka seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat sempurna mencintai dirinya. Jongin bingung, sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Sehun, tapi dia tidak mencintainya.

"Dia milikku, Sehun! Kau harus ingat itu! Jongin kekasihku, kekasih Kim Baekhyun!" Tubuh Jongin sedikit bergetar karena keterkejutannya akan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Ia jadi takut.

"Ayo, Jongin kita pergi!" Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya.

"Tapi, hyung..." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin dan terus menarik tangan itu untuk mengikutinya.

 **OOO**

Di atap sekolah Baekhyun dan Jongin berada. Dengan Jongin yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Ia kecewa dengan Baekhyun yang membuat tangannya sakit serta membuat Sehun ia tinggal sendirian. Ia tidak enak dengan Sehun ngomong-ngomong.

"Jonginie, aku mohon berhenti menangis..." Ucap Baekhyun pada Jongin sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia tidak tega menatap wajah memelas Jonginnya.

"a..aku ingin menemui S-sehun, hyung hiks..kau boleh ikut." Baekhyun mendengus keras. Ia pastinya tidak bisa menolak keinginan beruang manisnya.

"baiklah..." balasnya lemas.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, berharap Sehun masih di sana, dan ternyata benar.

Dengan cepat Jongin berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Se..sehun maafkan aku.." ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tampan ke arah Jongin. Wajah Jongin mendadak panas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin." Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Hunnie," Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

"Okay," Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin memeluk Sehun langsung melepas paksa pelukan mereka berdua. Sehun hanya memakluminya karena walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Jongin. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

 **ooo**

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang di hadapan ibunya. Ia harap telinganya sedang bermasalah. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat merah padam.

"Eomma kecewa pada appamu, ternyata dia menikah lagi dengan ibu Jongin saat eomma sedang mengandungmu satu bulan, eomma benar-benar menyesal karena baru tahu akan hal ini, kalau saja eomma tidak melihat ibu Jongin bersama appamu, eomma yakin sampai mati pun eomma tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa kau dan Jongin memiliki appa yang sama." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Apa ibu Jongin tahu bahwa eomma lah istri dari appa?" Taeyeon menggeleng membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras.

"Pada dasarnya eomma dan ibu Jongin tidak ada yang tahu.. appamu benar-benar keterlaluan!" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Jongin adalah adiknya. "Kau harus putus dengannya, Baek." Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja enggan membalas ucapan ibunya.

 **oOo**

Sehun mengernyit heran saat melihat Jongin yang sedang menangis di halaman rumahnya. Ia melihat Yoona yang sedang berusaha menengkan anakanya itu. Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya masuk begitu saja. Awalnya memang ia mau berkunjung ke rumah Jongin. "Annyeong... bibi," Yoona mendongak menatap Sehun. Ia balas tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Annyeong.."

Jongin segera mendongak. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang menatap heran ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menuju Sehun lalu menubrukkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Sehun~ mama jahat hiks.. hiks.." Sehun sangat bingung dengan ini semua. Jongin memeluk lehernya dengan manja sambil mengusap ingusnya di baju Sehun. Sehun tentu saja tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Baek Hyung! Baekhyun hyung adalah kakakku hiks.." Sehun melotot tidak percaya. Ia dapat melihat Yoona yang mendesah lemas.

"Bagamana bisa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bibi akan menceritakannya," Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoona masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **Ooo**

Mata Sehun membulat tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau kecewa. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hantinya yang paling dalam ia benar-benar senang. "Jadi Baekhyun hyung kakak Jongin?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Yoona mengangguk lemas. Sehun melirik Jongin yang masih sesenggukkan. Ia menghampiri lalu berjongkok di depannya.

Tangannya mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby orang yang dicintainya. "Jangan menangis..." Jongin mendongak dan mentap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Jongin seketika meleleh. Ia pun lalu menghambur memeluknya. Sehun juga memeluk Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi..?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sehun benar-benar gema. Ia cubit hidung mungil Jongin yang memerah. "Jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jongin?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk Sehun dan mengangguk di dada bidangnya. Sehun terkekeh. "Saranghae... Kim Jongin,"

"N-nado saranghae.." Sehun tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan lalu menubrukkan bibir mereka berdua. Yoona hanya mendelik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **End**


End file.
